Treasures Freedom
by annpui
Summary: Treasures Freedom: /Kise-kun kau tau kenapa peperangan itu dilarang/ Emm, karena membuat kerugian/ Bukan. Karena peperangan hanya menghasilkan kesedihan/ AU. Hope you like it.


**Warning: Shoai. AU. Possible Typo(s). OOC, dan kawan-kawannya.**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Saya pinjam karakternya ya bang Tadatoshi.**

**Happy reading reader ;D**

* * *

_**.**_

_**There's a people with a mournful eye**_

_**High above him there's a swallow**_

_**Winging swiftly through the sky**_

_**.**_

**Annpui Proudly Present**

**Treasured Freedom**

**.**

**.**

Kise Ryouta sudah terlalu lelah. Seluruh badannya terasa ngilu. Jari telunjuknya mati rasa.

Langit mendung yang tertutup awan kelabu sama sekali tidak membantu. Suhu bumi terasa mencekik tenggorokan**—**entah sudah hari keberapa ia tidak meminum air putih yang enak**—**mulutnya terasa kering dan pahit.

Bau pengar dari segala penjuru menusuk hidung. Ingin rasanya ia mengkatupkan hidungnya rapat-rapat, pergi ketempat ia bisa menghirup helaian biru harum bunga musim panas.

Sedang apa kira-kira ia kini? Apakah ia sedang merasakan apa yang pria pirang ini rasakan? Ah, andai saja mereka bisa duduk santai di depan perapian berbagi cerita tentang satu hari yang telah dilalui. Kehidupan sederhana yang menyenangkan kini diharapkan.

Bangun dipagi hari dengan suguhan semangkuk sereal gandum blueberry dari senyum malaikat pria biru. Pergi ke pabrik tekstil menggunakan sepedah ontel reyot. Sebelum pulang disore hari tidak lupa membeli sepotong roti prancis sebagai santapan makan malam.

Well, tapi apa daya disinilah ia kini. Meringkuk di ceruk gundukan tanah hitam-kecoklatan**—**benteng pertahanan terdepan. Memegang sebuah laras panjang demi mencari kedamaian.

Kembali terdengar dentuman bom molotov memekakan telingan dilempar dari kubu sebrang.

Ia lelah. Mata emasnya lelah untuk terjaga. Tangannya lelah untuk mengangkat senjata. Sampai kapan ia harus berada disini? Tidak, sampai kapan mereka harus berada disini? Menahan seluruh gejolak perasaan ingin pulang ke kampung halaman.

Teman satu perjuangannya satu persatu gugur di depan mata, entah karena tubuhnya tertembus, atau karena mati kelaparan, tapi bisa juga karena luka tak terobati**—**terang saja mana mungkin luka tembus bisa diobati dengan perlatan medis yang seadanya, bahkan obat merahpun menjadi barang berharga.

Sampai kapan ia harus disini?

Dahulu kulit putihnya tidak pernah menyukai musim panas, ia tidak suka sensasi kulitnya terbakar—bahkan untuk pergi bekerjapun ia selalu menggunakan sweter—lalu menghitam. Namun seseorang bermata biru langit memperkenalkannya betapa indahnya musim panas, dimana mereka akan memelihara bunga matahari diperkarangan rumah, atau bahkan bermain air dipantai. Pada akhirnya ia mulai menyukai musim panas.

Mendadak jiwanya rindu musim panas tahun lalu. Raganya rindu merengkkuh tubuh kecil pemilik wajah datar yang menyimpan seluruh hatinya.

Ia menginginkan musim panas. Tidak musim penghujan seperti ini dimana hanya membuat seragamnya pejuangnya menjadi kotor berlumpur. Kedinginanan menggigil memeluk diri sendiri mencari seberkas kehangatan diantara kubangan air lumpur juga guyuran air.

Tangan gemetarnya mengeluarkan secarik foto kusam dari dalam saku baju safarinya. Terpampang disana dua pria dengan beda tinggi badan yang sangat jauh tengah tersenyum kearah lensa. Yang pirang tersenyum lebar merangkul yang biru dengan latar belakang langit pantai dimalam hari.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan segaris senyuman, meski rasanya sudah tidak kuat namun ia harus bertahan. Mereka berdua telah berjanji setelah semua ia selesai mereka akan kembali pergi kepantai. Berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup yang sedikit ini berdua.

_"Kise-kun harus janji tidak akan mati."_

_"Aku tidak akan mati ssu! Malah yang ku khawatirkan itu Kurokocchi."_

_"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mati semudah itu."_

_"Tapi badan Kurokocchi kan lemah, gampang sakit ssu..."_

_"Aku tidak akan sakit. Aku akan kuat. Bukankah kita berjanji untuk berjuang."_

_"Ya."_

_"Kalau begitu... Angkat wajahmu prajurit Kise Ryouta. Tegakkan badanmu. Buatlah kedamaian di muka bumi ini. Hilangkan semua kesedihan akibat peperangan."_

_"Siap prajurit Kurokocchi Tetsuya!"_

_"Hormat."_

_"Hormat ssu!"_

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Ya, ia harus berjuang. Berjuang demi dirinya, demi Kuroko, demi kedamaian, demi mereka bersama.

_"Ayo berjuang ssu."_

* * *

_**How the winds are laughing,**_

_**they laugh with all their might,**_

_**laugh and laugh the whole day through**_

* * *

Siang itu mentari bersinar terik. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia menunggu kapan semuanya berakhir pernyataan musuh menyerah tanpa syarat terdengar juga.

Derai air mata lega dan senang yang selama ini tertahan akhirnya keluar juga. Kini ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan pemuda terkasihnya.

Di kereta ia tidak bisa henti-hentinya tersenyum geli membayangkan wajah Kuroko ketika melihatnya sekarang. Ia yakin pemuda kecil itu akan terkejut melihatnya yang telah hilang bobot badannya hingga berkilo-kilo, belum lagi kulitnya yang kini kecoklatan. Yah setidaknya ia masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan teman satu perjuangannya yang kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuh.

Kurokocchinya pasti akan mengomelinya, memarahinya, menyuruhnya makan banyak agar ia bisa kembali gemuk.

Ah, betapa rindunya ia. "Kereta cepat pertemukan aku dengannya."

* * *

**And half the summer night**

* * *

Bulan sabit seperti sedang mengejeknya malam ini. Begitu ia membuka pintu kayu mahoni rumahnya yang ia temukan bukanlah senyum hangat bak matahari, bukan juga ucapan,

"_Selamat datang dirumah Kise-kun."_

Yang ia temukan adalah secarik kertas yang terselip dibawah pintunya, mengatakan Kuroko berada dirumah sakit. Seketika ia memucat, panik. Menyambar sepeda reyotnya, menggenjot secepat kilat berharap bisa segera tiba disana.

* * *

**Why don't they have wings to fly with**

**Like the bird so proud and free**

* * *

"Ia terkena luka bakar disekujur tubuh akibat terkena bom molotov. Saya sarankan untuk menerima segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi tuan Kise Ryouta."

Tuli. Telinganya Tuli. Lidahnya Kelu, yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah tepukan dipundak. Matanya nanar menatap pemandangan yang sungguh tidak sanggup ia lihat.

Disebuah tempat tidur terbaring pemuda dengan pigment rambut mencolok, tubuh bagian atas hingga wajah tertutup perban yang melingkari. Rasanya Kise ingin menjerit pilu sekarang juga.

"Ku-kurokocchi..."

Tangannya terulur menyentuh lapisan kulit Kuroko yang terbuka. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Ba-bangun Kurokocchi..."

Ia mencoba mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan, masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Bukankah kita berjanji akan berjuang bersama. Bukankah kita nanti akan pergi ke pantai bersama. Bukankah nanti kita akan menghabiskan sisa hidup Kita berdua... Bangun Kurokocchi..."

Satu titik air mata terjatuh. Ia tidak kuat, tidak kuat jika begini akhirnya. Seharusnya waktu itu mereka lari saja ke hutan ketika dipaksa wajib militer. Harusnya ia seret saja Kuroko ketika ia menolak melarikan diri. seharusnya ia bisa bersama dengannya saat ini.

Seharusnya kisah mereka tidak berakhir seperti ini,

Seharusnya.

Saat ini ia hanya bisa berdoa terus menerus, Semoga jika dilahirkan kembali ia ingin mereka bisa hidup di jaman yang tentram jauh dari yang namanya peperangan.

* * *

_**They are easily bound and slaughtered,**_

_**Never knowing the reason why**_

_**But whoever treasured freedom**_

_**Like the bird has learned to fly**_

* * *

"_Kise-kun kau tau kenapa peperangan itu dilarang?"_

"_Emm, karena membuat kerugian?"_

"_Bukan. Karena peperangan hanya menghasilkan kesedihan."_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Halo readercchy! Terimakasih sudah membaca fic absurd ini hingga selesai. Entah kesambet apa saya setelah ngederin lagu donna donna saya kebelet pingin bikin fic tentang kesedihan akibat perang. Ehe ehe abal tingkat maksimal lagi ini fic.**

**Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk hari kemerdekaan indonesia, selamat 17 agustus yang kecepatan! /woylebaranajabelum /slap.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe? ;D**


End file.
